1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power management system, in particular, to a power management system enabling the detection of power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electrical receptacle 1a, an electric extension cord receptacle 1b or an anti-surge electric socket etc. are all categorized as a conventional power socket system. The electric extension cord receptacle 1b comprises a plurality of electric sockets 12 and a plurality of corresponding switches 11, in which the electric extension cord receptacle 1b may be connected to a power network (not shown) through a electric power cord 14 and a electric plug 13 thereby acquiring the power source from the power network, and also connected to a plurality of electronic devices or appliances, such as a computer 15 or a television set 16. Besides, the conventional electrical receptacle 1a may be connected to an air conditioning system 17 for providing the driving power.
The aforementioned conventional power socket system is simply capable of providing electronic devices or appliances individually connected thereon with electrical power, rather than being enabled to offer any power management features, nor operable for transmission and management functions of module information. Therefore, users can appreciate the condition of electricity usage only through alternatively delivered electricity bills.
Suppose the user can be aware of and even further allowed to schedule power consumption for each electronic device or appliance, it would facilitate the user to perform power supervision and management more efficiently, thereby achieving the purposes of power-saving as well as carbon footprint reduction.